Pet Day
by Hetalialover23
Summary: The humans and trolls go to a pet shop to see the many animals. Oneshot story and is rated T because i love Gamzee so he's in the story


**I hope you like this story. I think it'll be something some people can connect to when it comes to dogs cats or just animals itself.**

"I want to see your furry creatures!" shouted Nepeta who clung on to Jade. The Trolls and humans were all together on a rare occasion. The trolls wanted to see what a 'pet' was. Well, a 'human pet' at least. What was their favorite animals to take care of and how they took care of them. Were they similar to lusus or were they servants of the human race. John just replied by saying something like "kinda and sorta."  
Human animals were more like companions, that sometimes act like servants when they are taught certain tricks. The trolls, were still confused and decided to look for themselves.  
X  
In the pet shop, there were loads of weird creatures that looked similar to their lusus but only smaller. Terezi looked in the dog area. The lady noticed that she was holding her cane that showed she was blind. The Lady in charge of the dogs looked at her and smiled.  
"You know, these are canines."  
"You mean like the pointy teeth in a human's' mouth?"  
The lady looked at her weird.  
"No- they are dogs. Big furry creatures that help people. You know, we have dogs that can help you out with your blindness."  
"Really? How?"  
"They lead you wherever you go and wherever you want to go. They are very nice and they follow you wherever."  
"If only that could happen where we came from." The lady just smiled even though she had no clue what the odd looking girl was talking about.  
The rest of the group kept following the tour that the humans were given. Something had caught Sollux's eyes.  
"Hey...what's that weird thing?" Sollux pointed to a slithery creature with very scaly skin and a threatening look.  
"That's a snake. Haven't you've seen one."  
"Not so up close like this." Sollux went to the class covered area and watched it slither and hiss. The shape of the tongue was the same as his."  
"SSssss~" The snake hissed.  
"If you were a person, i bet you'd have a lisp too, wouldn't you?" He smiled a little and kept to himself and the snake. He was showing interest and so the group left him behind.  
They kept walking in the reptile area. They found lizards and turtles but as they moved a little bit further they headed towards an area that only Vriska would love.  
"Okay, for those of you that hate spiders...please back up." Dave grabbed jade and moved to the back of the group.  
"Is someone scared?" John mocked.  
"NO...I was just making sure Jade was... not crying because i know she hates spiders.  
Jade let go of Dave's hand and stood there. She didn't like spiders but she wasn't scared.  
"I gotta see this." Vriska moved to the front of the group and watched the taranchula crawl, walk and attack its prey. It might have been very small compared to her lusus but she was enjoying the little creature. John joined her and lost entrance after the spider had attacked the class.  
"Next!" John yelled, and the rest of the group was off. The group headed towards the water area. Fishes of all kinds were together and tanks were put out for different kinds of fish.  
"Wow! WHat beautiful creatures." Feferi had stated.  
"Wwell, they'll nvver be as wwonderful as me."  
"Oh cod Eridan, just stop thinking about yourself for once, and appreciate the fact that you get to see creatures of many different kinds."  
"I guess." Eridan watched the fish but sorta started loosing interests.  
Dave showed the group a bigger tank.  
"These are baby sharks." Eridan viewed them. "We have hammer heads in here." Dave pointed to the shark that had a head that was shaped oddly.  
"Wwhoa! These are just gorgeous."  
"Well if you want to look at them be my guess. They kill a lot so don't stick your hand in the tank." Dave and John left him be. Rose watched as the group progressively got smaller. She didn't mind but she had made note of which troll left for which animal.  
"Over here we have the birds." Rose moved towards the cockatiels.  
"This is a cockatiel. It repeats everything you say. You can train it to say whatever and how it should respond to you they can sing and dance and have an intelligent mind set."  
Gamzee and Tavros walked over to it.  
"Hi! How's it motherfucking going motherfucker?" Gamzee honked his horn.  
"Squawk! Not a motherfucking thing, squawk!" The bird imitated the honking noise which left Kanaya amazed and Gamzee in shock.  
"Let me try." Tavros started throwing 'sick' rhymes.  
"Uhh, bird on the stick, who do you pick as the most uhh, annoying-"  
"What kind of sick rhyme is that!?" Dave told them off. The bird just started dancing and repeating what Tavros was singing.  
"Best creature ever!" Tavros and Gamzee stayed with the bird which had more to say.  
"To the rodent section." Jade lead the way and started with the bunnies. Nepeta thought it was so adorable, but Equius was the most thrown off by them.  
"Such, exquisite fur. They are so soft and small. I wish to...hold them." Equius fogged the glass up, so the rest of the group just left him alone. There was nothing really to say about it, or his reaction. As the smaller group headed towards the other side. Karkat stooped them to view something.  
"Hey John...what is that?" Karkat pointed to a creature with a shell.  
"That, Karkat is a hermit crab."  
"Hermit crab?" WHat does it do?"  
"Don't know, never had one."  
"It's so small and...fragile. What the hell!?" Karkat looked back at the group and back at the crabs.  
"I think i'll stay here and learn more about them"  
"Whatever you say karkat." John smiled and headed towards the group.  
On their way to the farthest part of the part of the pet shop, Aradia had stopped the group to look at something. It had a small body and little warts.  
"Oh! A frog! they're pretty interesting. I didn't know they came in different colors."  
"They come in yellow, red, blue and even yellow with black stripes but most of them are poison." Rose tried telling her as she kept walking.  
"That's actually a toad" Jade had said.  
"A toad. What an interesting creature it is. I might want to view it for a moment, will you pardon me."  
"Oh no sure...go on ahead. Dave left her be and they went further to the back.  
Nepeta and Kanaya were the only trolls left. This was awkward.  
"You know, i'm going to check on Gamzee and his girlfriend...i'll see you guys later." Dave left in a hurry.  
"I will check on Fef and Eridan. I'm going to make sure Eridan doesn't try to jump in the fish bowls." Jade disappeared.  
"Well, Vriska probably needs to ask some questions, so if you don't mind, i'll try to go and answer them." John merrily left Rose all alone with Kanaya and Nepeta.  
"Want to see the cats," Rose suggested.  
X  
They Made their way to the cat area. It was right across from Terezi and she was still enjoying her time with the dogs. Nepeta looked at the cats and squealed.  
"Aww~ They're so cute and cuddly looking." Nepeta picked one up and started playing with it.  
"I am assuming that cats are independent and smart. They look very fierce and a little hesitant towards their surroundings,"  
"Sounds a little like you doesn't it?"  
"I'm not so much hesitant as i am independent. I will admit that the creatures are very adorable indeed.  
"I agree with you as well," Rose said.  
The Trolls and humans spent the rest of the day in a pet store.

**It was quick but i hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
